Dug
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Dŭg | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen ? | subsoorten = | lengte = +/- 1,00 meter | leeftijd = > 75 jaar | voeding = Omnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Malastare | gesproken = Dug | geschreven = Dug | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Seboca en Rednax in Dexter’s Diner Dugs waren een species van op Malastare dat werd onderdrukt door de Gran maar dat zelf bekend stonden als een brutaal species. Fysiologie De Dug fysiologie was niet echt humanoïde te noemen. Dugs waren een klein species van ongeveer één meter. Dugs hadden een vrij slappe, leerachtige huid. Ze hadden een groot hoofd met een grote mond en spitse, lange oren die achteruit stonden geplaatst. Op hun gelaat hadden Dugs een aantal Wattles. Het opvallendste kenmerk van de Dugs was dat zij op hun bovenste ledematen liepen omwille van de plaats van het zwaartepunt in hun lichaam. Hun onderste ledematen gebruikten ze om fijnere handelingen te doen. Mannelijke en vrouwelijke Dugs leken op elkaar maar vrouwen hadden geen huidflap op hun keel die kon worden opgeblazen zoals bij de mannelijke Dugs. Dugs hadden een gebit bestaande uit platte en sterke tanden. Ondanks hun vreemde fysiologie konden Dugs erg snel wandelen en lopen. Door de bossen trekken verliep nog sneller waar ze door hun kleine gestalte en ledematen zich snel kon verplaatsen. De reflexen van Dugs waren legendarisch en daarom waren ze ook erg goed in sporten als Podracing. Dugs spraken en schreven Dug. Cultuur Paren De paringsrituelen van de Dugs verraadden mogelijk een reptielachtige achtergrond. Tijdens het paringsseizoen bliezen de mannelijke Dugs de huidflap op in hun keel waardoor deze felle kleuren kreeg. Vrouwelijke Dugs inspecteerden de mannen en kozen er een Dug uit die hun aanstond. De vrouw beledigde de man, duwde hem en moest wachten totdat de man antwoordde met een luide schreeuw die de huidflap deed inzakken. Vanaf dat moment vormden twee Dugs een koppel. Dugs waren voortdurend aan het kibbelen, toch bleven ze samen voor de rest van hun leven. Dugs waren eveneens erg zorgzaam voor hun kroost en beschermden ze met al hun macht. Brutaal humeur Dugs waren het best gekend om hun slecht en brutaal humeur. Dugs beledigde, dreigden en daagden voortdurend andere personen uit. Ze voerden in hun verleden oorlog met de Gran en de ZeHethbra die kolonies hadden in het Malastare System. Nadat de Republic hen ontwapende, voelden de Dugs zich gekleineerd. Dit zorgde ervoor dat ze nog brutaler en gevaarlijker werden. Dugs waren erg haatdragend en deze haat kon tientallen jaren blijven duren en zelfs worden doorgegeven aan toekomstige generaties. De Dugs beschouwden de ontwapening als een haat jegens hun species en daarom namen zij dit zeer ernstig op. Toch slaagden de Dugs erin om hun eigen wapens te produceren waaronder de B’hedda, een handwapen dat gebruikt werd door Dugs in bomen en een dodelijk wapen was. Sociologen vermoedden dat de Dugs hun gedrag te wijten was aan onzekerheid en sociale problemen. Door hun gedrag probeerden ze hun status te verbeteren en krikten ze hun zelfvertrouwen op. Dugs gedroegen zich extreem competitief alsof ze zich op elk moment moesten bewijzen ten opzichte van anderen. Elke Dug stamde af van een echte of fictieve Dug held die in het verleden had gestreden voor zijn volk. Dit verbeterde het aanzien van een Dug aanzienlijk. De juwelen en parels die Dugs droegen waren een statussymbool. Sociale Structuur thumb|210px|left|Dug Dugs leefden in een territoriale clanstructuur. Deze clans werden geregeerd door een King of Queen die deze titel door gevechten te winnen, kreeg. Als een leider stierf, kwamen de leiders van alle clans samen om te vechten voor het absolute leiderschap. Dugs die ouder dan 50 waren, mochten niet vechten maar mochten wel een andere strijder in hun plaats aanduiden. Eens verkozen, genoot de leider van heel wat aanzien en respect. Hij of zij was de enige Dug die geen beledigingen ontving van soortgenoten. Moordpogingen op de leider waren zeldzaam omdat Dugs hun meerdere onder hun eigen soort respecteerden in tegenstelling tot andere species. Dugs leefden in torenachtige woningen waarin het interieur open platformen kende. Hoewel de Dugs best technologisch geavanceerd waren, leefden ze nog het liefst in de Three Thorps, dit waren primitieve dorpen in de wildernis van Malastare. Dugs hadden niet echt een drang om zich te profileren naar de buitenwereld toe en verkozen het liefst van al om op Malastare te blijven. Na hun problemen met de Gran begonnen de Dugs andere species te wantrouwen en te haten. Dugs trokken buiten Malastare meestal in groep op en andere species vermeden hen liefst. Dugs in het universum stonden bekend als een species dat de risico’s niet schuwde om zo hun status te verbeteren. Necrofobie Dugs waren een extreem bijgelovig species met een grote angst voor de dood. Bij een Dug begrafenis werden allerlei haken en ijzeren bollen met inscripties onder de huid van de overleden Dug geplaatst. Het lichaam werd vervolgens in de Ghoop Ocean op Malastare gegooid. Dugs droegen vaak objecten die de dood konden afwenden volgens hun geloof. Het leren racepak en de speciale massagestoel van Sebulba waren zo’n voorwerpen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Dug in actie De Dugs evolueerden in de bossen van Malastare wat hen lenig en sterk maakte. Ze bewoonden het Westelijke continent van Malastare. De Dugs ontdekten kostbare brandstoffen op Malastare die zij begonnen te delven. Maar tijdens hun werken, kwamen ze in conflict met enorme Zillo Beasts die ondergronds leefden en werden gestoord door de graaf- en mijnwerken. De gevechten tussen de Dugs en de Zillo Beasts werden een deel van de Dug legenden. De Dugs konden uiteindelijk de reusachtige dieren uitroeien, al was er een legende die sprak van één Zillo Beast dat nog voor onrust zou zorgen. Rond 8.000 BBY koloniseerden de Gran echter Malastare en bevolkten het Oostelijke continent nadat Malastare op de Hydian Way was toegevoegd. De Dugs konden deze aanwezigheid niet tolereren en startten en lange oorlog tegen de Gran. De Republic moesten tussenbeide komen en besliste in het voordeel van de Gran en de Dugs moesten zichzelf ontwapenen. Dit zorgde voor nog meer nijd en afgunst bij de Dugs. De Gran vertegenwoordigden daardoor Malastare in de Galactic Senate en de Dugs werden niet meer dan de arbeiders of slaven van de Gran, onderdrukt door het Gran Protectorate. Tijdens de Galactic Republic genoot Malastare een zekere status omwille van de populariteit van het Podracen op hun planeet. Dit was dan ook één van de weinige uitlaatkleppen voor Dugs waarin zij zichzelf konden bewijzen en roem vergaren. Dugs deden zelden moeite om zich elders aan te passen. Ze waren er weinig Dugs die Basic spraken maar dit was enkel een kwestie van niet willen. Dugs waren meestal terug te vinden in de Fringe wereld doch er waren zeker en vast Dugs die roem hadden vergaard zoals Seboca en Sebulba. Tijdens de Clone Wars genoten de Dugs een zekere onafhankelijkheid. Het waren zij die met de Republic een akkoord moesten sluiten over het gebruik van hun brandstofvoorraad. Tijdens de Battle of Malastare, waarin ook Dugs meevochten, werd per ongeluk een Zillo Beast uit zijn rust gewekt. Bekende Dugs *Sebulba *Seboca *Rednax *Preigo *Nakha Urus Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Zillo Beast Bron *Dug in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary category:Sentients category:Dugs